


The Web of Possibilities

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Along Came A Spider... [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus go out to dinner together, Alec goes after what he wants, Alec is shy around the magnetic High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec stutters around the real Magnus, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hmm what else will the evening bring...?, Humor, Is this a date or not a date?, Isabelle is still the biggest Malec shipper ever, It's still a WIN if the Chairman likes you, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Shy Alec Lightwood, Teasing, There are no spiders in this story only mention of them, Who knew linguine could be sensual, being all hot and bothered, innuendos, romantic, sexy texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Isabelle was the type who got straight to the point..."So now that Magnus is back to being *just* Magnus now, a ridiculously gorgeous High Warlock of Brooklyn, and no longer under the guise of a spider, what are you expecting out of this? Is tonight a date?  You two do get along, don't you?"Alec was flabbergasted. And flustered.  He shook his head."Uh, nothing was ever said about that," he managed to choke out. "And I'm not sure what I want it to be."...Or does he?____This is the SEQUEL to "The Stuff that Nightmares Are Made Of
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Along Came A Spider... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748431
Comments: 67
Kudos: 234





	The Web of Possibilities

Isabelle Lightwood, head of research and development at the NY Institute, sauntered down the main corridor on her way to the Ops Center, where she knew that everyone was congregated, trying to pinpoint several missions on the board for tomorrow. 

Her eyes lit up as she recognized her brother, Alec, leaning over one of the tables in the far corner of the room. He was just a few feet away from a group of Shadowhunters intently looking at the boards. 

However, what Isabelle found most interesting was that Alec was actually not participating in the discussion about missions. Her brother was actually facing away from this group, and seemed to be looking at something on his phone. 

Hmm, thought Isabelle. It must be something extremely important for Alec to not be looking at missions. 

After all, that was what her brother lived for – to go on patrols with his parabatai, their adopted brother Jace Herondale. Speaking of which, Jace had been scarce today too – although a certain fiery redhead might have had just a tad influence with regard to that status.

Hm, might as well go over to see what Alec’s so engrossed in, she thought. 

She walked briefly past the Ops main switchboard, and several of the Shadowhunters congregated there lifted up their heads to acknowledge or to wave to her. She smiled in return, and focused on walking toward her brother. 

As she got closer, she suddenly heard something.

It was a…giggle?? But she didn’t see anyone giggling…

WAIT --

Suddenly her eyes honed in on the tall figure just in front of her. Alec... was giggling?!

In fact, it WAS him! Her eyes widened as she focused more closely on Alec.

He was leaning over his phone, and he was…giggling. Like giggling really hard, his eyes all crinkled and his mouth stretched from ear to ear. 

He looked… lighter and more carefree than she’d ever seen him before. 

And he was giggling at whatever he was looking at!

Well, this intrigued Isabelle greatly. 

Need to see this, she thought, now tiptoeing as best as she could toward her brother, who still had his back to her.

Just enough, so she could crane her neck to see what possibly could have gotten her brother into stitches the way he was…

She could see a corner of the phone display. She could see jeans in the lower left corner –

She just needed to see a bit more ----

“HOLY…FUCK!” she screeched suddenly, jumping back, and landing unceremoniously on her butt on the floor. 

_Ouch!_ She winced, rubbing her backside.

Alec had also flinched, jumping in fright upon hearing Isabelle screech, and the phone went flying in the air, landing on the floor a few feet away.

He whirled to face her. 

“Izzy!” he demanded, a bit flustered and annoyed. Then his brows knit together in concern when he saw her on the floor.

“What the hell was that all about?! Are you okay?” he asked, kneeling before her to help her back up.

“What WAS that?” Isabelle sputtered.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, confused. He went to pick up his phone.

“THAT,” she said, pointing haphazardly on the floor toward…his phone? She went to pick it up.

Alec was still confused.

“That picture you were giggling at,” Isabelle huffed, now holding up the phone, the photo in question on display. “And... wait, HOW are you laughing at this, you hate spiders! And wait, is this even a spider, it’s as tall as YOU!”

With those 8 grotesque – legs? She didn’t even know what to call things _THAT BIG_ … 

Spiders, fake or real, were a NO-NO in Isabelle’s book. She could slaughter a demon with her eyes closed, but those 8 legged creepy crawlers…

 _NO WAY_ _, NO HOW…_

But… Alec was afraid of spiders too. So how was it, that he was giggling at that photo?

As she continued to look at her brother, waiting for a response, a dreamy look floated over Alec’s facial features as he looked at the picture

“Ah, yes,” he murmured, smiling. “Magnus…”

 _MAGNUS_? Isabelle thought. What in the world...?

Alec had seemed to have already forgotten about Isabelle. He seemed to be a million miles away…

“That GROTESQUE freak of nature even has a name??” Isabelle’s eyes were about to bug out.

“Freak?” Alec sounded indignant. 

Then he chuckled nervously, as if he was a little embarrassed. “Oh right. Well he’s no longer a giant spider,” he mumbled. “That was a prank.”

“A what?” Isabelle asked, surprised.

Alec sighed. “I might as well tell you the story, as long as we both have this break right now.” He motioned for her to follow him to the cafeteria.

…

“No kidding?” Isabelle said in amazement. “So that was the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Who was turned, as a prank?”

Alec laughed. “Yea! So hard to believe, I know! I felt so bad for him after hearing the story, but it was so funny I couldn’t stop laughing when he told me. Oh man,” he said.

“Then we were both hungry, and I had to feed him noodles –”

“Noodles?!! Spider don’t eat noodles, big brother. They eat bugs!” Isabelle protested.

“But not a spider who’s really a warlock,” Alec said seriously. Then he giggled. “Oh my god, Izzy. When I was trying to feed him noodles, it was worse than feeding Max. He spit up all over me and it was terrible.”

Isabelle guffawed. She did remember how horrible Max had been as a baby – he just did not want to eat, and would fight everyone who tried it. Everyone ended up getting pelted with food, and it would get everywhere…

“Yea, Izzy you should have seen it. There I was, face and hair full of spaghetti alfredo, and Magnus seemed sooo apologetic, his 8 spider cat eyes wide and contrite…” Alec sighed, in the way one would when reminiscing about a good memory.

Isabelle was astounded.

“Alec, you have heart eyes right now, do you know that? Talking about a creature who blinked 8 eyes at you? Are you coming down with something?” Isabelle asked seriously, bringing her hand to Alec’s forehead. 

Alec slapped it away playfully. “No, it’s not that,” he said, his cheeks reddening. “Well….ah you had just to be there.”

He looked away, suddenly feeling shy. Heart eyes? He’d never…

Isabelle regarded him carefully. Then a smile crept on her face, as she came to a realization. “You LIKE HIM!” she said. “You do! You do!” She laughed delightedly.

Alec grimaced, still flushing. “I’m…not sure what it is,” he said slowly. He exhaled slowly. “Anyway, I kinda agreed to see him tonight.”

“You did??” Isabelle asked. “Like on a date?” Her voice had risen excitedly at the end, and it was shrill like a little girl.

“NO! Are you done?!” Alec said, exasperated, rolling his eyes.

Isabelle jabbed him in the ribs. “Oh you’re no fun,” she muttered. “So, do you have a picture of him, the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” she pressed on.

Alec exhaled, feeling defeated. His sister would never stop teasing him if he didn’t start answering her questions. 

“Okay, okay,” he conceded. “Look, the whole Institute doesn’t need to know about my personal life. And _no_ , I _don’t_ have a photo of him – it was awkward enough the following morning, for reasons that I won’t go into, here. Besides, it was bad enough that I cracked up during Hodge’s lesson before – I almost got into trouble. But, you know, a lot of that historical stuff is plenty boring by the way. I don’t even know why we are learning the things we’re learning sometimes you know?”

Isabelle laughed.

“Yea, I know what you mean,” she said, beaming. It was no secret what Isabelle thought of the current Nephilim ways. 

She smiled and gave her brother a hug. “Oooh my big brothers has a date tonight! So, what are you going to wear –”

_A…DATE? WAIT, WHAT ---_

Isabelle had mentioned that word again. Date...

“Izzy, don’t jump to conclusions,” Alec said hastily, holding up a hand. “This is not a date, by any means.”

But his heart was already in his throat, his head _spinning_ \---

_\-- playing back the texts, the words, trying to leaf through any context that might have suggested in the tiniest bit, that this dinner was anything but a meetup between two friends…_

_Suddenly he couldn't remember..._

His hands started to sweat. The room suddenly seemed too stifling...

"Wait," she said slowly. "Nothing was clarified?"

Alec's silence spoke volumes.

Isabelle’s dark eyes honed in on her brother’s sudden confusion. Isabelle was good at that.

Isabelle was the type who got straight to the point.

"So now that Magnus is back to being *just* Magnus now, a ridiculously gorgeous High Warlock of Brooklyn, and no longer under the guise of a spider, what are you expecting out of this? Is tonight a date? You two do get along, don't you?"

Alec was flabbergasted. And flustered. He shook his head.

"Uh, nothing was ever said about that," he managed to choke out. "And I'm not sure what I want it to be."

That was the truth. He just knew he had a great time getting to know Magnus when he had been stuck in giant spider form, and that eventually crept into this heart like something soft and warm. 

Then seeing all that golden skin, sprawled over the pillow fort – well, that had set off a different chain of events…

He shook his head. _No, he was not going to dwell on that!_

Dammit, he thought. He had been relaxed, he had just been _fine_. But now, in light of all these new revelations, he felt like he was going to throw up. Great, now that would make quite the great first impression, huh…

“Regardless,” Isabelle insisted. “You cannot go in this!” She motioned to Alec’s all black outfit in a flourish.

“Uhh….” Alec was at a loss for words. “Why not?” He looked down at his rumpled shirt and black pants, which he had worn – _and slept in –_ when he had called on Magnus. 

Hmm, on second thought, he probably DID need to change…

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. _Her brother was just so hopeless sometimes!_

“By the Angel, you didn’t just say, “ _Why not_ ,” did you?” Isabelle huffed incredulously. “C’mon, up to your room…”

Isabelle grabbed Alec by the arm and pulled him toward the hallway leading up to his room. 

Alec did not make any move to protest this. He probably DID need a little help….

***************

“Alec, why don’t you have anything nice in your closet?” Isabelle whined.

She had opened up his closet, stared at a wall of black – all black clothing – then shut the door. “Seriously – all black, big brother?” she asked, rolling her eyes.

“As if I needed clothes for anything else other than patrol. It’s easier when I don’t need to think about what to wear,” Alec said defensively.

“Egad,” she said, throwing up her arms and sighing. “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.” 

Alec looked at her curiously, before shrugging. “Sure,” he said uncertainly as his sister bounced out of his room.

She was back in a few minutes, holding a department store bag in one hand.

“I was going to give these to you for your birthday, but I think they would probably be more useful now,” she said. She lifted out a dark green button down shirt, and a pair of dark blue, slim cut jeans.

“There, put these on,” Isabelle commanded. “And please, please, try to get yourself some new clothes. Seriously, Alec.”

Alec huffed a sigh. “Alright, Izzy,” he said, as he took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

As he put on the button down shirt, he noted the weight and feel of it. Hmm nice material, he thought. It was unlike the black shirts he normally wore – it was a lighter weight and it felt good against his skin. He then put on the jeans, adjusting as needed. 

He then walked out. Isabelle looked him over, and grinned.

“Happy?” he asked, only half sarcastic. These were pretty nice clothes, he had to admit. 

“See what a little thought can do? You look great, Alec,” Isabelle said enthusiastically. “Now about the hair…”

“Eh?” Alec asked, confused. What about his hair –

Bzzz! Went his phone.

Alec reached for his phone and clicked it on. Her face grew warm. It was a message from _Magnus._

_Magnus: Hi, just checking in again to see if tonight is still good? I didn’t want to assume anything. Where would you like to eat? Any particular food you like? Or should I pick?_

Alec started to type back a message, but suddenly the phone was ripped out from his hands by Isabelle.

Isabelle’s eyes hungrily roved over the message. Then she started typing something.

“Hey! Give me back my phone!” Alec protested, reaching for it. Isabelle held the phone slightly out of reach. 

“You guys didn’t make concrete plans?” Isabelle demanded.

Alec shook his head. “No,” he said. “Please give me back my phone, I need to respond to him.”

Bzzz! Went the phone. Isabelle glanced at it. Her eyes widened.

“Whoa, he’s HOT,” she breathed. “Damn, you lucked out big brother.”

Eh? Alec finally snatched the phone back from his sister, and glanced at the screen. Isabelle had messaged “Hey, why don’t you send me a photo of your cute face?”

Alec was about to rip his sister a new one, before his eyes fell upon the photo. Magnus’s hair was done up, with gold bangs falling down past his kohl lined eyes. He was wearing layers of black necklaces, and a dark red shirt that was open a few buttons past his chest, revealing a muscular chest. Those soft brown eyes with golden glints held an intense stare into the photo, with a slight twist to lips adorned with clear lip gloss.

Alec shivered. That was _some_ photo. He turned to Isabelle, who had a knowing smirk on her face, and flushed.

“You’re welcome,” she said, grinning. Then she looked at the phone. “Shouldn’t you respond to him?”

Oh, right. Alec turned back to the phone. He typed in, “Yes, tonight is still good. Hmm, let me think about it on my way over. I also don’t mind if you pick. By the way, cool outfit.” As he pressed send, he could feel his cheeks grow warm.

“YOU LIKE HIM YOU LIKE HIM YOU LIKE HIM!” Isabelle’s cheery voice sang in his ear.

“Whatever,” Alec murmured, reaching into his closet for his leather jacket. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Isabelle shrugged. “I’m not the boss of you,” she laughed. “Sleep over again, if you want…” 

She threw him a wink.

Alec rolled his eyes, giving her a wave, as he was already halfway out the door.

Silly Isabelle, he thought. 

Then why are your cheeks burning? Eh? his brain offered.

 _Oh, shut up,_ he thought.

*************

He was standing in front of the elevator again in Magnus’s building. Just like yesterday.

Yet it all felt so different. 

Yesterday, he was expecting to go into a business meeting. Not knowing what to expect. 

_Nor was he aware of how Magnus looked._ Which was besides the point, he reminded himself.

Today, though… he was nervous. Which was ridiculous, especially since he had seen Magnus as the _worst thing imaginable – the thing he had been deathly scared of._

_Correction, the very thing that he was formerly deathly scared of._

_But that was besides the point._

There was no reason to be nervous. 

But he was.

How ironic that he was this way now, BECAUSE of how Magnus looked. Because of the points that his sister had brought up. 

“Dammit, Izzy,” he muttered. 

Looks aren’t everything, he mused inwardly. Suddenly he was insecure about what he was wearing. Was this not enough for tonight? He quickly looked over his reflection in the mirrored elevator wall. He didn’t think he looked anything special. 

What could he possibly offer…to a warlock that had everything? _Fuck…_

Ding! The elevator door opened. Alec gulped.

Ah well, whatever happens, _happens,_ Alec thought, as he strode out and headed down the hallway toward Magnus’s loft.

As he was about to knock, the door opened. The warlock was standing in the doorway. Exactly as he had looked in the photo. But even more devastatingly handsome in person.

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus purred, practically wrapping his lithe frame around the door. “Long time no see.”

Alec’s eyes widened, as that move had shifted his clothing, causing more of his muscular chest to show through the V neckline.

“H-HI, M-Magnus,” Alec stuttered, his heart suddenly pounding. 

The warlock’s smile brightened as he noted the Shadowhunter’s reaction to his greeting. 

“So glad you still decided to come by tonight. Come in, come in,” he said in a dulcet tone of voice.

Alec followed him into the loft. The warlock sat down on the couch, and gestured for him to sit. Alec sat down next to him. hands in his lap.

“Great outfit,” Magnus remarked, noting his dark green shirt and dark jeans. “Black does suit you, but you should _definitely_ think about wearing color more often.”

“Working on it,” Alec said, one of the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile. “Actually this was all my sister Isabelle’s doing. She’s the one with good fashion taste. ”

“Then I should certainly thank her personally. Now I have the hottest person in all of New York on my couch,” Magnus quipped warmly.

Alec flushed. “No, I think that title is already spoken for,” he responded, gesturing at Magnus. Magnus’s eyes brightened, and his smile was blinding.

“By the way, sorry about the photo thing, Isabelle had snatched my phone and typed that in. She was demanding to know what you looked like,” Alec apologized.

“I WAS wondering about that,” Magnus said, grinning. “I mean, not that I minded. I thought you were trying to flirt with me -- and I love a fun personality.” 

He raked his eyebrows as he threw him a wink.

Alec was just tongue-tied. He didn’t know what to say. 

Dammit, he cursed inwardly. It was so much easier to talk with Magnus when he was in spider form… Why was he so bad at this?

Magnus seemed to notice Alec’s awkwardness. “I’m sorry, darling,” he said apologetically, looking at him carefully. “Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“N-No, no,” Alec said quickly, trying to think up the right words to say.

“It’s not you. I’m… just not too good at this,” he finished lamely. He looked down, cheeks burning.

“You are doing more than fine, pretty boy,” Magnus soothed. He leaned over and placed his hand on Alec’s forearm. Alec nearly jumped at the electric tingle caused by the touch.

“S-So,” Alec said, attempting to sound normal. “Did we decide on dinner?”

At that, Magnus grinned.

“Well, I was initially going to go for some place fancy, but then I was like- -- well why is there a need to do that? When one of my favorite homey Italian restaurants is right around the corner? It’s casual and perfect for a nice dinner between two people. The food’s great as well, and the owner doesn’t care if diners lounge around endlessly. So what do you think?” he asked.

Alec smiled. “That sounds just perfect,” he said.

Just then, there was a series of meows coming from one end of the loft.

“Chairman Meow!” Alec said delightedly.

The gray and white tabby seemed to orient on Alec, and within a minute, the cat had run straight into Alec’s arms. Chairman Meow purred loudly as Alec scratched him behind the ears.

“Aww,” Magnus cooed. “Looks like someone remembered you from yesterday. You were just _that_ memorable, it seems. I totally agree with that assessment.”

He directed an intense gaze at Alec, looking at him from under long eyelashes and soft brown eyes.

Alec flushed. “Oh boy,” he thought.

******

It was a cool, clear cloudless night, the slim crescent of the moon illuminating the sidewalks. From the balcony in the loft, one could see the well-lit cityscape that comprised New York City, and the dark inkiness of the East River flowing smoothly at the bottom. 

“I thought we could walk to the restaurant if you don’t mind,” Magnus said pleasantly. “I would normally portal everywhere, it’s a lot easier to travel. But it’s such a temperate night, and the restaurant isn’t that far…”

“Oh, you use portals regularly?” Alec asked. Alec had used a portal once or twice, normally under the permission of the Institute, to travel from place to place. Upon mentioning that to Magnus, the warlock had only grinned and said, “Well, who do you think invented portals?” 

Alec’s mouth had dropped open. This gorgeous warlock was so powerful. He licked his lips – there was just something so appealing about that…Magnus had noticed the Shadowhunter’s reaction, and had grinned. “In fact, I’ll demonstrate one now, just to show how much magic actually does go into it,” he said. 

Concentrating a bit, the warlock waved his hand in a circular motion, causing a dynamic, liquid swirling vortex to appear. It was so beautiful, Alec was entranced just looking at it.

But, of course. Beautiful warlock – the creator of even more beautiful things.

He turned quickly toward Magnus, and for a moment, he was almost blinded by beautiful, gold eyes, with slit irises similar to that of a cat. Alec was just entranced. He couldn’t breathe for a second – he was fixated by those eyes.

Just as quickly the portal suddenly collapsed, as Magnus turned away abruptly. 

“Oh, I completely forgot, sorry about that. I didn’t expect you to turn around like that,” he muttered. “I hope that wasn’t too jarring for you…” He had his hands over his eyes. 

Damn, he hadn’t expected to reveal them _this_ soon…

“Is… is that your warlock mark?” Alec asked hesitantly. “Your eyes?”

His hand still covering his eyes, Magnus nodded.

“They’re beautiful, Magnus. You are one of a kind, how can that not be beautiful?” Alec wondered aloud.

 _Is he for real?_ Magnus wondered. No one had ever called his gold cat eyes beautiful before. Carefully, he removed his hand, and his cat eyes were still on display. Apprehensively, he looked at Alec. 

Alec’s hazel eyes were transfixed. And dilated.

“Beautiful,” Alec breathed. 

Magnus’s cheeks grew warm. “Thanks,” he said, suddenly feeling shy.

…..

Soon, they were outside on their way to the restaurant. They were walking side by side, matching one another stride by stride, with Magnus’s magnetic voice filling the air between them. Alec found the warlock’s voice very soothing, and his nerves started to disappear. 

They reached the cobblestone storefront of the Italian Restaurant. Through the main window, Alec could see the layout of the tables and centerpieces. It was small, round wooden tables, covered with white tablecloths, with tealights and a small wildflower arrangement in the center of each table. 

“Looks cozy. I love places like these,” Alec stated.

“Oh I hope you don’t mind, the owner allowed us to have the place to ourselves. I figured it would be fitting,” Magnus said.

Alec smiled. “Sounds perfect,” he said. Less Mundanes to worry about…

They both walked in, and true enough, there was no one else in the restaurant. A young blond server with a huge smile greeted them both, and directed them to a table in the center of the dining room, right above an antique chandelier. Tealights and a wildflower floral centerpiece decorated the table, along with a glass bottle of olive oil and a basket of bread.

They took their seats, and menus were presented. The server gestured that he would be right back, and the men opened up their menus to look over the selection.

“So I trust you had a good day today at the NY Institute? How were those classes you were telling me about?” Magnus asked.

Oh, right, with Hodge…Alec did tell Magnus about the classes last night when they had been about to get ready for bed.

“Same old, same old. Somehow everything just seems so biased when hearing about them secondhand,” Alec said, making a face. “You can tell Hodge has those preconceived notions taught by the Clave in his teachings. Isabelle doesn’t care too much for these either.”

Alec leaned in, and whispered conspiratorially, “Actually I got into trouble.” He bit his lip to keep from giggling.

Now Magnus’s eyes lit up, with a big smile creeping onto his face.

“How so?” he asked devilishly. “Do tell.”

“I was trying to pay attention, and then you sent that photo of you and the cat, with that caption, and I just cracked up out loud. Hodge gave me the sternest look!” Alec said gleefully.

Magnus started laughing. “Hodge seems like the type that would get seriously annoyed if that happened. He sounds like a straight shooter,” he mused.

“Oh yes, most of the superiors are,” he said.

“And yet, here you are, about to be the youngest New York Head of the Institute,” Magnus said. “That certainly requires a certain level of propriety.”

Alec nodded. “Well, my peers listen to me, and they know I am dependable and follow through when I say I will. I’d like to think I’m done enough to have proven myself. Anyway the Clave doesn’t know of my thought processes and future plans as of yet, but I hope to show them with actions and results that certain changes in our traditions can work out,” he said resolutely. “Well, at least I’m hoping that they will, I just need a little bit of help.”

Magnus beamed at that. “Count me convinced, Alexander,” he said warmly. “If you ever need any help, count me in your corner.”

Alec smiled at that. “Thank you,” he said.

“Are you ready to order?” The young blond server stood in front of them with a smile, with pen and pad ready.

He looked from Alec to Magnus, with his gaze lingering a bit longer on Magnus, from his face down to his low V neck shirt with the necklaces. Magnus, however, didn’t seem to notice, as he was engrossed in reading the menu.

Alec did notice, however, and something unfamiliar in his gut started to churn. Why did he feel so funny all of a sudden?

“Uh, I’m ready to order,” he said tersely, looking at the waiter. His change in tone also made Magnus look at him in surprise. 

The server appeared flustered. “Oh, right, of course, sir,” he said, tearing his eyes away from Magnus.

“I’ll have the linguine with clam sauce,” Alec said.

“Ooh, I like that choice,” Magnus said. “Make it the same for me. And a plate of antipasti to start, with the Santa Margherita’s Alto Adige Pinot Grigio.”

“Great choice on the wine,” the server said. “Thank you.” The waiter appeared to make an effort to acknowledge Alec first this time, taking his menu, and even bowing to him quickly before turning to Magnus and taking his menu.

Once the waiter had left, Magnus winked at Alec. “I think you scared him,” he said, chuckling softly.

“He was taking a long time. Besides, he was staring at you,” Alec said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, was he? I didn’t even notice. Anyway, I’m here with you,” Magnus said simply.

Alec felt his cheeks grow warm. Magnus was always so nice and had a way of making him feel like he was the only person that mattered. It was certainly a different feeling than what he was used to feeling back at the Institute, or even within his own family.

“Good choice on the linguine with clam sauce,” Magnus stated, smiling. “Besides it being very good here, I finally get a chance to show you I can indeed eat pasta properly, instead of spitting it up in your face.” 

His voice had a teasing lilt to it.

Alec grinned shyly. “Oh, c’mon,” he protested. “I didn’t think you ate that way normally! Especially with those mandibles and things, at first I wasn’t even sure IF you could be fed with a spoon. I just crossed my fingers and went with it.”

“Well, you did great,” Magnus declared. “Although I assure you, I’m definitely more entertaining to feed in _this_ form.” His voice had lowered considerably at the end of the sentence, his soft brown eyes looking intently at him.

 _Oh, damn…_ Something certainly liked that statement very much – he felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach. Alec squirmed slightly under Magnus’s magnetic gaze.

The server arrived with two glasses and a bottle of the wine Magnus had requested. Pouring some into the glass closest to Magnus, he hesitated, asking, “Who would like to sample the wine?” He looked at Alec anxiously. Magnus, not missing the exchange between the two, bit his lip to suppress a grin.

“Oh, that’s okay,” Alec said graciously. “Magnus can have the honors. But thank you for asking.”

The server nodded, smiling, as he offered the glass to Magnus, who proceeded to sip it. He nodded his approval. The server then filled both glasses, handing both glasses to Magnus and Alec, in turn, before placing the bottle on the table in the center.

Magnus held up the glass. “Salute,” he said, smiling widely. Alec held up his glass and repeated the gesture. They clinked glasses and sipped. 

“Hmm I like this a lot,” Alec said, surprised. He wasn’t a fan of most alcoholic beverages, but he thought he could get used to wine. It was light and crisp.

Magnus hummed. “Exactly why I chose this Pinot Grigio. It’s known to pair well with pasta dishes with light sauces, and it isn’t too heavy. I’m glad you like it.” 

A thought came to Alec as they were quietly sipping the wine. “So,” Alec said. “Did you end up talking with Ragnor at all? I was just curious.”

“Hmm,” Magnus said, seemingly contemplative. “Actually, no I haven’t talked to him in person.” 

Magnus couldn’t help grinning then. “Then again,” he said slowly, “That could be due to the text I sent him earlier today, telling him he shouldn’t fall asleep any time this year, since I am going to get him back.” He laughed.

Alec laughed loudly. “Oh man, you think he’s shaking in his boots right now?”

Magnus smiled. “He probably is,” he said impishly. “I can get very elaborate with my pranking schemes, and he knows this -- especially if the previous prank was a doozy. I rather think his prank falls into this category, don’t you?”

“Yup,” Alec said, smiling.

Just then, the antipasti, and two plates of linguine with clam sauce arrived. 

“Looks delicious,” Alec said, eyeing the antipasti platter of rolled up prosciutto, hard salami, olives, hard cheeses, slices of roma tomato, roasted red peppers, and small balls of baby mozzarella.

Impulsively, Alec took the small three prong fork to the left of his place setting, speared one of the rolled-up prosciutto, and held it out to Magnus.

Magnus, who had taken his own fork and was ready to take his own share, stopped. He tilted his head, as he regarded Alec with a soft smile playing around his lips.

“Is it okay if I do this?” Alec asked.

“Yes, it’s great. Thank you,” Magnus said, beaming as he let Alec feed him the prosciutto.

“Ah, so good,” Magnus said, after he had finished chewing it. “You should totally have some. But definitely try the other things also. Here, try a piece of roasted red pepper, then chase it with a piece of baby mozzarella,” he said, spearing a piece of roasted red pepper and holding it out to Alec. 

Alec accepted the forkful into his mouth. The burst of red pepper flavor was juicy and flavorful especially with the olive oil to accent it. Next he took a piece of baby mozzarella, and it was very smooth and creamy.

“You’re right, this is delicious,” Alec said, smiling. Magnus smiled back, his soft brown eyes catching the glimmer of the tealights in the centerpiece.

Somehow Alec could see hints of gold accentuated by the lights. 

Alec took in a sharp inhale of breath. Magnus noticed this, and he smiled serenely. 

"By the way, your eyes are gorgeous. Has anyone ever told you that? " he said in his low musical voice.

That voice, Alec thought, swallowing hard. “T-Thanks,” he stammered. 

They continued to gaze at one another. Then they both laughed shyly, and resumed eating.

Soon the platter was done, and they both turned to the linguine with clam sauce entrees.

“You need to let me know what you think,” Magnus gushed, twirling the linguine around the fork. His eyes twinkled. “I really do love it.” 

Alec grinned. "I'm sure I'll love it," he said, "and especially since ---"

The words died in his throat, just as he caught a glimpse of Magnus delicately eating his linguine. His tongue kept peeking out between his glossy lips, and he would let them slide about a bit, skimming the perimeter of his mouth. Then, just to add to this, a soft moan and a closing of eyes would come out as he chewed and swallowed, showing that he was really enjoying the pasta.

Alec just stared – _hard_. 

And suddenly something south of his waist was also very much paying attention, especially as Magnus continued to enjoy his linguine.

 _You like that, don’t you,_ his brain said smugly.

 _NO_ , Alec protested, rather futilely, as his body was physically responding in ways that belied his inner protests. And he couldn’t stop looking at Magnus’s mouth. 

It was absolutely sinful, how Magnus was eating the linguine.

 _Was he doing it on purpose?_ Alec narrowed his eyes.

Just then, Magnus lifted his eyes to meet Alec’s gaze, his brown eyes darkened like dark liquid pools of heat – Alec was absolutely certain that it was mirrored in his own eyes. 

Magnus had been in the middle of finishing off the last part of the linguine from his fork. He then proceeded to slowly slurp the remaining noodle past his lips into his mouth. The slight smile that appeared on his face took Alec’s breath away.

 _This isn’t how one reacts to someone who’s just a friend,_ his brain registered.

“Hey,” Magnus said in his low musical voice. 

_God, his voice was equally sinful, holy ---_

“Aren’t you going to eat your linguine? You barely touched it,” Magnus said softly, his mouth twisting into a smirk.

“Uh, yes. Yes, of course,” Alec managed to say. 

He dipped his head quickly as he started attacking the linguine on his plate, hoping that Magnus had not seen the flush that had started to develop across his cheeks.

Hmm, the linguine was really good – and he actually had not realized how hungry he was. He was scraping the bottom of the plate before he knew it.

“So what did you think?” a breathy voice asked. Soft laughter accompanied the question.

Alec gulped. _What did he think?_ His mind was racing. What question was he responding to?

As it was, various imagery, along with various scenarios of _lips, mouth, tongue, pasta, sheets, bed_ , and _other_ things had already been running through his head like a loop. He could barely focus…

“The linguine.” More soft laughter.

_Was he trying to kill him with that voice? Holy hell ---_

He glanced at Magnus, who had bitten his lip. He looked like he was one step toward bursting into laughter, but was holding back to be polite.

“Oh, the linguine was delicious. Really awakens the taste buds,” Alec babbled without thinking. Inwardly, he berated himself. Did he just say those words? Ugh…

“Oh, did it?” Magnus definitely sounded like he was amused.

“Well, then, I’m glad you enjoyed the linguine, Alexander,” Magnus practically purred.

The air was definitely charged between them. 

****************

The rest of the dinner had gone well. The tension had surged in waves and dips between the two, caught up in laughter, then moments of silence – the comfortable type. Alec just found himself so comfortable with Magnus…

But of course you knew it would be great, his brain thought. It was great last night when you stayed with him…

But this was different. _So very different._ There was a level of comfortable, accompanied with sensations that were like a live buzzing wire beneath his skin. It was threatening to unnerve him…

His eyes could not stop going from Magnus’s soft brown eyes, then to his mouth, then to the part of the hollow of the throat where his Adams Apple would move as he ate or drank…then other thoughts would come in, and Alec would then have to consciously tell those feelings to take a hike –

 _There was no place for such thoughts, when still in public!_ Or when you were hanging out with someone with whom there was no label or status –

Alec came back to the present, and realized that Magnus was looking at him, with an amused expression on his face.

“Did I miss something?” Alec asked awkwardly, gulping.

Magnus smiled. “I was asking if we should get the check. It is getting a bit late,” he said.

“Uh yea, sure,” Alec replied. He actually did not feel like leaving yet…

But true, tomorrow was another day at the Institute, and he actually did need to be there bright and early.

And yet, it was the last thing on his mind. Especially with tonight having gone so great. 

And still going great…

He and Magnus were now walking next to each other, in comfortable silence, on the sidewalks of Brooklyn, lit only by that slim crescent of light emanating from the moon

And it could not be any more perfect. 

Who even WANTED to think about the Institute tomorrow ---

Wait...He, Alec Lightwood, was actually not enthusiastic about being at the Institute bright and early tomorrow?!!!

He chided himself. He would never hear the end of this from Isabelle! 

…

All too soon, they were at the front of the doors of the loft.

Magnus had his back against the door, looking up at Alec with bright eyes. “Thanks for agreeing to come to dinner. It was really nice. I enjoyed getting to know you,” he said in a dulcet tone of voice.

His voice had gotten all low and syrupy like molasses once again, and Alec was spellbound…

“Yea, dinner was great,” he said, in a husky voice that even he could not recognize as his own.

His eyes drank in soft brown eyes, mirroring emotions that were swirling deep and wildly instead him.

His heart.

He didn’t even realize he had leaned in –

As soft brown eyes dilated in surprise, then suddenly sparking gold again –

_Oh god fuckin weak in the knees_

A soft sound escapes those soft lips of that senuous mouth

And Alec Lightwood was suddenly kissing Magnus Bane.

_Mind, heart and soul explode all at once_

_This was incredible..._

_And was Magnus also kissing him back as well? Fingers lightly touching the sensitive part at the nape of his neck_

_His hands had brought Magnus’s body closer to his as the kiss deepened_

_Was that tongue, now licking into his mouth? Caressing, exploring –_

_HOLY._ Alec’s brain had just short-circuited --

At whatever was happening between him and Magnus Bane right now….

_This was the freaking best thing to have happened, ever ---_

The sudden release of Magnus’s Bane’s elegant hands, as well as the softness of his mouth and tongue was like a shock to the core --

Alec just stood there, eyes still unfocused, missing the tenderness and warmth, not understanding

“It’s getting late, you really should go. I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble with Hodge tomorrow,” Magnus was saying in a soft kittenish tone of voice, tinged with slight regret.

 _HUH?_ Alec’s brain thought, as he nodded dumbly at Magnus’s words.

“Uh, sure,” Alec heard himself saying. He himself sounded so far away.

But Magnus’s smile blinded him, filled with nothing but genuine happiness and sweetness.

He took Alec’s hands in his. His fingers were elegant and warm.

“Thank you for walking me back,” Magnus said softly. “You really didn’t need to.”

But I did need to, Alec’s brain argued. 

But Alec smiled, as best as he could, and said automatically, “You’re welcome.” 

He raised their linked hands to his lips and kisses Magnus’s hand tenderly.

“Guess I’ll see you around, then,” Alec said finally. It was actually not what he wanted to say, but at the moment his brain was too filled with confusion and noise to figure out exactly the right words to say.

“See you,” Magnus said softly, before going inside and closing the door.

Alec just stood there for a second, lost in thought. 

Then he shook his head, and laughed softly. Guess he should start heading back, then.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to the elevator and pressed the Down button. Then he smiled ruefully. 

_That was some kiss…_

….

Instead of using his speed rune, Alec had decided to walk all the way back to Manhattan. It was a long way, but the cool, night air brought some peace and clarity.

Magnus Bane…had liked him. Had kissed him back.

This was certainly the beginning of something…

He just needed to be patient. Although it would be pure torture. Hmm what was it that Isabelle had told him once? Wait 3 days before calling after a date?

Had this even been a date? It certainly had not been officially called a date.

Wasn’t that just a label of sorts? Did that rule even MATTER?

Oh great, Alec was just confusing himself right now.

Stop, don’t ramble, he thought. Anyway he had a bigger problem at present…

His blood was still rushing through his ears – and he was feeling super tight in his pants since Brooklyn.

Unfortunately, THAT had not gone away despite having taken the long way back.

_Shit –_

Well thankfully he had already arrived back at the Institute. He leapt up the front stairs, two at a time, then tiptoed in. No one was around. Thank the Angel.

Cautiously, he made it down the hallway toward his room, being extra careful to tiptoe past Isabelle’s room, as to NOT have a super nosey sister suddenly wanting ‘deets’ – as Isabelle would so eloquently have put it --

_Yea, no thank you._

But fortunately no super enthusiastic bouncy sister came out of the room suddenly.

Alec had made it to his room. Success!

He closed the door behind him. Taking his stele out, he drew the largest locking and silencing runes he could upon the door.

Then, with his blood still singing, he changed into sweats, and laid down on the bed. Unconsciously his had slowly drifted down down down toward the tent in his pants, making contact.

“Angel,” he gasped, his eyes falling shut. The visual of gold cat eyes suddenly appeared in his mind just as his fingers gripped the length. 

“Holy hell,” he moaned, shuddering as he realized how aroused he was getting with that visual in his head. His hand gripped more firmly, and started to move. More moans came out of him, as his head lolled against the pillow..

He was very, very glad for the existence of the silencing and locking rune right about now…

_…._

_BZZZZ!!!!!_

The sudden sound of vibration jarred Alec out from his current reverie. He had almost fallen asleep, especially after that mindblowing session just now. It had been so intense, it had taken his breath away, panting panting panting deeply as he had climaxed.

It had taken so much out of him. He had cleaned up a bit and then fallen into a deep sleep…

Or so he had thought, until the vibrating of the phone had woken him up.

What, where was that coming from –? 

The phone.

Alec turned on the display. Oh, it was only 130am? Wow, he had thought it would be later… it was just past an hour since his return!

His eyes fell upon the name on the message he had just received.

_MAGNUS._

_His heart literally jumped at the name on the screen. His eyes widened as he read the message._

M: "So, Alexander…were you as hot and bothered as I was before?"

 _What?!_ _Magnus had been turned on too?_ _What the hell?_ Alec found himself typing furiously, his heart suddenly beating a mile a minute --

 _A: "_ But you suggested that I should go!" If Alec had been in front of Magnus just then, he would have _whined like crazy_ – that was how frustrated he felt _right now_ \---

Three dots appeared. Magnus was already typing something.

 _M:_ "I was trying to make a good first impression, you know, be the perfect gentleman."

AHHH SHIT…

Arousal crashed in waves, along with slight disappointment, making Alec shudder throughout his entire body just then --

_Just thinking of what could have been –_

_Damn he was getting hard again…_

His hands shaking, he managed to type in the next line --

 _A:_ "Well you certainly fooled me. You owe me one now."

Magnus was puzzled. What did Alec mean?

 _M:_ "Oh? In what way?"

Alec grinned for a second, breathing slightly hard, partly from nervousness, partly from adrenaline. It was making him feel brave…

_Man, he wanted Magnus so much…._

_A:_ "Go on a real date with me. Tomorrow night. And this time, you don't need to be on such good behavior."

Magnus just stared at the message. A date? Alec was asking him out?

A slow smile crept onto his beautiful face. 

_ALEC WAS ASKING HIM OUT. ON A DATE._

And judging from the rest of the message, he was implying it could even go further than that…

Three dots appeared, showing that Alec was typing again…

“Well, unless I’ve read everything wrong…”

Feeling frisky, Magnus laughed throatily as he quickly typed in his response.

Alec waited in anticipation as Magnus’s response pinged through.

 _M:_ "Tsk tsk…You have NO idea what you are asking."

Oh yea? Alec thought, now grinning like a maniac.

 _A:_ "Try me." 

Magnus inhaled sharply. _OH DAMN…_

_Okay then, Shadowhunter. Let’s see what you’ve got…_

_M:_ "Just remember, you offered. I have to admit, I do like this side of you." Magnus couldn’t stop grinning as he typed his message.

_BZZZ!_

_A:_ "There's certainly more where this comes from." Alec was already licking his lips in anticipation, thinking about their date for tomorrow. 

Magnus tipped his head back and laughed upon reading Alec’s response. He could fell himself already falling – falling for him. _God was he sexy…._

His glamour dropped just then, his gold cat eyes glistening, and he smiled happily.

 _M:_ "I am looking forward to it."

For the first time in his life, Alec felt completely ecstatic, and free, his blood singing. The joy was so intense, he could barely contain himself. 

_This was so going to work out._

_He was finally going to have the chance to pursue the one thing in life he had wanted the most._

_A chance – to fall in love._

END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave a kudo, they are always greatly appreciated :)
> 
> I love responding to comments as well, so please indulge me. =)))
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope to see you again soon.


End file.
